Tornado Bolt/Gallery/Seasons 1-4
Season one Dragonshy Fluttershy running through the town S1E7.png Call of the Cutie Ponyville market S1E12.png|Talking with Lyra Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png|Tornado Bolt, talking to another filly. Ponies in surprise S1E12.png Ponies look aghast S1E12.png Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png Twilight explains potential S1E12.png Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png Scootaloo is thinking S1E12.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy spinning S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png|Among the race audience. Amazed crowd S1E23.png|Tornado Bolt watching Rainbow race. Season two Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Tornado Bolt in magical kindergarten. The Cutie Pox School S2E6.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking S2E06.png Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students S2E06.png Students gathering around Apple Bloom S2E06.png Students looking at Apple Bloom's cutie mark S2E06.png Sweetie Belle "that's amazing" S02E06.png Fillies confused S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Cheerilee 5 S2E6.png|Tornado Bolt, beside Ruby Pinch. Class Air S2E6.png Class Stare S2E06.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png Apple Bloom performs both of her talents S2E06.png Apple Bloom is the most special pony ever S02E06.png Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E06.png Ponies watching S2E06.png|Flying The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Ponies at the door S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|Tornado Bolt, among the crowd. Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Secret of My Excess Spike joyous S2E10.png The Last Roundup Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|Watching how the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 works Hearts and Hooves Day Town Square exterior 2 S2E17.png|Tornado Bolt on the top left corner near Derpy. Derpy and foal closeup S2E17.png|Close up of the previous image. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie PieJumpS2E18.png Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png Jumping rope S2E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png|Jumping rope, with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png Hurricane Fluttershy Filly Fluttershy falling down S2E22.png Cloud splash S2E22.png Summer Flight Camp Taunts S02E22.png Pegasi watching S2E22.png Ponyville Confidential Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png|Waiting in line, to get an autograph from Snails. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png|Tornado Bolt, with Golden Harvest and Dr. Hooves. Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Season three One Bad Apple Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Cheerilee, Ruby Pinch, Aura, Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts. CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Games Ponies Play Applejack oh please S3E12.png|Visiting The Crystal Empire Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Tornado Bolt S3EO13.png Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png Scootaloo looks at her wings S4E05.png Snips and Snails awaiting announcement S4E05.png Pinkie Pride Daisy, Lily, and Rose in Ponyville S4E12.png Mare and fillies with hay bale S4E12.png Cheese presents a party bomb S4E12.png Two fillies looking at a pinata S4E12.png Cheese kicks a box S4E12.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Foal riding a hippo S4E12.png Foals see Cheese walking S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png Simple Ways Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Ponies running S4E14.png The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png The performance ends S4E14.png Zipporwhill very excited S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png Twilight Time Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Foals cheering S4E15.png Foals disappointed S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak "We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Line of ponies S4E15.png The line of foals S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Twilight being begged for autographs S4E15.png Twilight signing autographs S4E15.png Twilight sees CMC leaving the Hay Burger S4E15.png Twilight takes off flying S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders excited S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Foals cheering for Princess Twilight S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png Twilight, Tiara, and Silver covered in applesauce S4E15.png Silver Spoon "they didn't come here to learn after all" S4E15.png Twilight "neither did any of you" S4E15.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies in shock S4E16.png Trade Ya! Applejack "you're not gonna believe it!" S4E22.png Leap of Faith Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png |index}}